The disclosure herein relates to robotic vehicle systems and methods regarding such systems, such as, e.g., methods of movement for such robotic vehicle systems (e.g., movement across varying terrain including steps).
Reconnaissance and surveillance are important activities for both military and civilian organizations alike. While by no means a complete list, hostage and survivor rescue missions, illicit drug raids, and response to chemical or toxic waste spills are some of the operations that may benefit from a reconnaissance or surveillance component.
While various systems may satisfactorily provide this capability, one promising solution is provided by the use of one or more robotic vehicle systems. These robotic vehicle systems, operating either autonomously, semi-autonomously, or under remote control, travel into areas deemed unsafe or otherwise unfriendly to humans and relay information back to remote personnel/equipment. While the exact configuration may vary, they typically include at least a chassis or body to carry the vehicle's payload and operational components (e.g., communication equipment, power supply, etc.), as well as powered ground-engaging members, e.g., wheels, to propel the vehicle over terrain. Using a variety of sensors associated with the body, these robotic vehicle systems may act as remote and mobile eyes, ears, noses, etc. of a reconnaissance/surveillance system.
Robotic vehicle systems may sometimes be required to move over various surfaces and/or obstacles, e.g., stairs. As such, different apparatus, methods, and/or systems have been previously devised to allow such robotic vehicle systems to move over such surfaces and/or obstacles. For example, biped robots such as ASIMO, BARt-UH, and QRIO, may demonstrate the capability of biped and humanoid robots for stair climbing. Further, for example, the Packbot may overcome obstacles with an additional set of tracks outside of the primary drive tracks. Still further, smaller robots can often climb stairs by “jumping” from step to step. For example, the Scout may use a small tail normally used for balance to jump autonomously up a flight of stairs. However, such previously-devised apparatus, systems, and methods may have disadvantages.